The Living Legend
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: She isn't a demon nor is she a human. She's the only one of her kind different from the rest. She has been there from the beginning, and had to leave for her life. Now that she's back, can she bring together the only family she has left or not?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66 says "this is a revise on the living legend. I'm changing alot of things. By the way I don't inuyasha.

A beautiful woman, with pale skin, sky blue eyes, walked gracefully down the road in a red and black kimono, with sakura blossoms on it with matching shoes.

She has been gone for over two hundred years, most humans didn't know what she was they just saw an elegant princess. She was a princess but that was a long time ago. She sighed thinking back to the last time she seen her best friend.

~~~flashback~~~~

_A young woman stood on the sandy beach watching the ocean waves roll in. Next to her was Sugimi, who was still injured from his fight with Ryuukotsusei. She knew about the unborn pup and the human woman named Izayoi. _

"_Are you sure about going, my friend?" she asked._

"_Luna, you know that Izayoi is my life." he replied._

"_But at least let me dress your wounds, the smell is getting to me." Luna begged fearing for her friend's life. As soon as the great dog demon was to reply. A young sesshomaru came up behind them._

"_Are you going, Father?"__ asked Sesshomaru. Luna watched the young pup. She hasn't known him long but she could tell that he was nothing like his father. She stayed __silent__ watching father and son. This could be the last time they see each other. _

"Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?"_ Sugimi asked with a flick of eyes he looked toward Luna, she shook her head saying 'no' She wouldn't stop him, but she would follow him to make should nothing happens to Izayoi or the child. She could smell that Sugimi was close to death._

"I'm not going to stop you; however, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga, to be handed over to Me."_ demanded Sesshomaru. _

_Luna's blue eyes widen in horror, if Sugimi gave that arrogant whelp, he would use them to destroy the world._

_Sugimi was still facing the full moon as he said, "If I say that I won't give them to you…Would you kill your own father?" There was a pregnant pause broken when his father asked, "Do you desire power that much?" before he asked, "Why do you seek power?"_

_'Because he's as cold-hearted as his mother.' Luna thought to herself waiting for the answer she already knew._

_Sesshomaru responded, "I must travel the path of conquest…Power is necessary in order to walk this path."_

"_Conquest, huh?" Luna asked in quite voice, gentle as the breeze. Sugimi gave her a pointed look. _

"_Sesshomaru, is there something that you wish to protect?" Sugimi asked._

"_Something to protect?" He contemplated this for only a moment before responding, "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor."_

_After that, Sugimi transformed into a large silvery white Inu and that was the last time that Sesshomaru ever saw his father. Luna turned sharply to Sesshomaru. "If I ever find you again, I will ask you the same question and you better have good answer." she threatened. Luna turned around and chased after her friend. _

_Luna followed Sugimi's scent mixed with blood. To come across the destruction of the castle were Izayoi lived. She went around back to see Izayoi carrying a bundle in her arms. Torn between entering the burning castle or following after the young mother. She stared at the burning castle; she knew that there was no way for Sugimi to survive. "My friend, I promise I will look after your younger son." she vowed. As she turned away from the ruins. Silently making her way through the trees. She followed Izayoi till she stopped. _

"_Izayoi?" she called out making the young woman turn around with fear in her eyes. Luna step out of the forest. _

"_Who are you?" asked Izayoi bring the bundle closer to her chest as if to protect it. _

"_I'm a friend of Sugimi's and I'm willing to protect his young pup." Luna replied as she walked closer to the young mother. _

"_My dearest stayed in the castle and told me to leave." Izayoi explained. Luna felt her eyes tearing up but they wouldn't shed because she couldn't cry anymore. "I know" she whispered then her melancholy mood lighted "lets get you and the babe to someplace safer then this forest." Luna led Izayoi to a village where she used to live in her human life. "This village should be safe enough for you." she explained as she led Izayoi to a hut that was in her family since she was 'dead'. Izayoi could have it. _

"_May I hold the child?" Luna asked holding out her arms. Izayoi looked at the strange woman then reluctantly handed over her baby. _

_Luna held the small child in her cool arms, he had silver-ish white hair and two fuzzy dog ears on his head, Luna smiled he was different just like her. She looked up at Izayoi "What did he name him?" _

"_Inuyasha." replied Izayoi. Luna nodded and gave the baby back to his mother. 'I will keep watch over him' she vowed in her mind. _

"_Take care of him, I will protect him from the shadows until he can understand who I am" Luna stated as she turned to leave._

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~

'_that was the last time, I saw Izayoi, I watched Inuyasha grow from the shadows, protected him from demons that wanted to kill him. I even seen him pinned to the sacred tree._' Luna thought as she walked into the forest named after her dear friend's son.

She came upon the scared tree, to her shock it was bare of the young half demon. "He's gone"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~last time~~~~~

She came upon the scared tree; to her shock it was bare of the young half demon. "He's gone"

~~~~~this time~~~~~

Luna stared at the bare spot where Inuyasha was pinned by the priestess Kikyo. "How did he get free?" She didn't understand he should have sealed to that tree forever. But something must have happen. She decided to visit the village that was close by.

She walked down the well worn path to the village; she glanced around the village to find a monk, demon slayer and a fox demon kit sitting outside a hut.

Luna walked up to them "Excuse me?"

The monk looked up and had stars in his eyes "Beautiful lady, would you bare my children?" he asked. Then he was knocked unconscious by the demon slayer.

"I'm sorry about him, do you need something?" asked the demon slayer.

"I was wondering about the half-demon that was sealed to the scared tree." Luna explained

"He was unsealed by Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation, she's inside the hut tending to Inuyasha's wounds" replied the Slayer.

"Sango, she reeks of blood and death." stated the fox demon. Luna looked down to see the young fox hiding behind the woman's legs.

"Shippo, don't say such things." chastised Sango. Luna glanced back up "It's alright, I'm used to it."

"Shippo was it?" Luna asked kneeling down to look into Shippo's green eyes. Shippo nodded clearly frighten of her. "I'm not going to hurt you or your friends." she stated gently. When she stood back up and looked at Sango. "May I see the priestess of this village?"

"Sango, tell our visitor to come in." stated a voice from inside the hut. Luna smiled she knew that voice she always heard it from the shadows, when she was watching over Inuyasha. Luna stepped into the hut. "It's very good to hear your voice again, Keade."

"Do ye know me child?" asked Keade. Luna sat down gracefully. "No, but I do know your voice and I can see fifty years hasn't done you justice."

"Who are you?" asked a strangely dressed woman-child. Luna glanced at her and seen that she was indeed treating Inuyasha's wounds

"My name is Luna; I was a friend of Sugimi's and his most loyal confidante." explained Luna.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the name of his father. "You knew my old man?"

Luna giggled "Correction, I know your father."

The people in the hut were confused at this statement.

"What I mean is that Sugimi lives in you Inuyasha." Luna clarified; she folded her hands in her lap and stared at Inuyasha with hypnotic blue eyes.

"What are you?" asked Inuyasha sitting up and putting his horai back on. "You reek of blood and death."

"That statement will never get old, Yes, I do smell of blood and death, what I am has no name, but Sugimi called me a blood-drinker I'm the only one that is in japan." replied Luna. She didn't remember how she became what she was.

"Blood drinkers are rare; the only one existed here was over fifty years ago." Keade explained.

"That would be me; I'm left for fifty years after Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree." Luna explained. She glanced outside and seen the sky darkening.

Luna's eyes were turning a darker shade of blue as she grew thirsty. '_When was the last time, I fed?'_ "Would you excuse me for a while?" she asked as she stood up and slipping out the screen door.

"Where is she going?" asked the strangely dressed female.

"I heard about blood drinkers from my wanderings, they have to feed every three days or they will grow weak." the monk replied.

"You don't supposed, she will feed on humans?" asked Sango with fear lacing her voice, Luna seemed nice to her, and she would hate to kill her if she fed on humans.

Luna heard everything the humans were saying. '_I can't say I'm surprised they would think I feed on humans._' She headed into the forest.

~~~Luna's P.O.V. ~~~~~~

I headed into Inuyasha's forest, walking further into the woods away from the village. I stopped and scented the air around me to find an animal scent. I don't feed on human blood. To fed on animal blood, to me it tastes better. I caught the scent of a mule deer. I ran after the scent letting my instincts, I was silent as a hunting cat.

Making my way to where my prey was, once I seen my meal, I pounced on it and wrestled it to the ground. I bit into its neck though skin, fat and sinew the life liquid flowing into my mouth, renewing my strength. The blood turning my eyes back to the sky blue color. As I drank from the animal, i could feel someone watching me. Dropping the dead carcass, I sprang up into a defensive crouch, baring my teeth, my eyes scanning the trees for the person watching me.

Inuyasha came down from a tree branch he was on.

~~~End P.O.V~~~

Luna tilted her head in confusion as she slowly stood back up

"Why were you watching me?" she asked kinda mad that someone had witnessed her hunt.

"Kagome and the others wanted me to see if you fed on humans." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, rest assure, i do not hunt humans. I fed on animals or demons depending on where i am in the world." Luna assured him.

"That's all i wanted to know." Inuyasha stated and turned to leave. Luna ran up to him and caught his arm. "Wait."

"What?" asked Inuyasha, staring at Luna with untrusting golden eyes.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. I have been with you since you were born." Luna replied

"I was alone, I had to protect myself." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry about Izayoi, if i had known she died, I would have made myself known. But you were never alone. I have always been with you." Luna whispered solemnly knowing Inuyasha would hear her. Inuyasha thought about this she was right, he always caught glimpses of a figure in the shadows watching him.

Luna watched the emotion flicker across Inuyasha's face, confusion, hurt and then realization. She smiled gently. "I was your father's friend and I want to be your friend to Inuyasha, I promise I won't leave you alone anymore."

"Friends, the first time I heard that word was from Kagome. She brought everyone together." Inuyasha whispered

"This Kagome is special to you isn't she?" asked Luna. She looked back at the carcass then to the path where the village sat. '_I'll bring back the carcass for the village stores._' she thought

"Yes, she is" replied Inuyasha, a light shade a red staining his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, would you help me with the carcass I want to take it back to the village to prove I'm not hunting humans." Luna explained. Inuyasha nodded and went over to the carcass and pick it up.

"No blood" He stated.

"Of course there's no blood, I had to feed, you know." Luna replied shaking her head. They went back to the village. The others were sitting around the fire waiting on supper. Inuyasha went around back to field dress the carcass. Luna stepped inside.

"I heard what you said about me." Luna quietly stated, her eyes staring straight at the fire. "I brought back my prey for you, Keade. It was a deer."

"Wait; let me get something straight, you brought back a deer?" Kagome asked. The others were wondering if she had killed Inuyasha.

"Yes, I don't hunt humans, I never have." Luna replied looking up at the strangely dressed female.

"That's a relief, but where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"He's around back gutting the deer. There's no blood to worry about." Luna replied.

Inuyasha came back inside the hut then. "The deer is ready to be butchered Keade."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Keade responded.

"You might want to someone to check your wounds Inuyasha." Luna stated her nose twitching.

"My wounds are fine." replied Inuyasha, lying down on the floor besides kagome. Keade passed around bowls of stew to everyone. Luna declined her bowl.

"I don't eat human food." Luna explained as Inuyasha took the bowl away from Keade. While the others ate supper Luna listening to the sounds of each heart beat. It was like music to her. Once everyone was finished each one was getting ready to go to sleep except Luna and Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you getting ready to sleep?" asked Inuyasha being slightly friendly.

"I don't sleep." Luna replied. "I'll watch the village tonight you get some rest Inuyasha." She stood up and walked out of the hut and leap on the roof.

'_I haven't slept in two hundred and fifty years. I miss that._' Luna thought as she listened to the village settled down for the night.

DarkPriestess66: "click the review button and tell me what you think of the new revise version of The Living legend."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight stretching across the village in the early morning. Luna sighed '_another night gone_', she hopped down from the roof, and she needed to get inside before the sun had fully risen.

Inuyasha was already awake when Luna walked inside.

"I see you are awake, Good Morning." Luna greeted as she stood against the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha grunted in respond. Luna sighed she would need a cloak to travel during the day. One by one the others were starting to awaken.

Luna watched them it was most amusing to watch them going about lively business. Kagome looked up at Luna from packing her big backpack. "Are you planning on joining us?"

"I would like too, but I would need a cloak so I can travel during the day." Luna replied.

"Why would you need a cloak?" asked Shippo. Luna smiled kindly at him ever since he found out that she wasn't a cold blooded killer he's been slowly getting over his fear.

"I can't travel during the day; the sunlight does strange things to my skin." Luna explained.

Kagome was looking in her bag as she packed it up. "Oh, No."

"What's wrong Kagome" asked Miroku, while his hand was slowing inching its way to Sango's rear.

"There's only one cup of instant noodles left." Kagome replied as she looked up at inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with his mouth hanging open.

"Inuyasha, you might want to close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Luna teased. Inuyasha shut his mouth and gave Luna a half hearted glare. Luna was unfazed by it. She had gotten better glares from Sugimi. Luna crossed her arms in her long sleeves.

"Well what are you waiting for Kagome, go get more ramen." Inuyasha stated. Luna glared at him.

"That wasn't very nice, besides what's instant noodles?" asked Luna with one perfect eyebrow raised in confusion. Inuyasha looked at the blood drinker like she had lost her sanity.

"Only the best ninja food that Kagome's era came up with?" replied Inuyasha.

"Luna, I'm not from this time period, I come from the future, five hundred years to be exact." explained Kagome. Luna nodded. "I see, I was wondering about your strange clothing."

"So are you the reincarnated priestess that sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree?" asked Luna.

"Yes, are you mad?" asked Kagome standing up with her bag ready to go back to her era.

"No, it wasn't you Kagome your a different person, then who you were in past life, just I'm different then who I was when I was human." Luna replied.

"What were you like as a human?" asked Sango. Luna shook her head. "I'll explain later, it's a long story."

Kagome was ready to leave, Inuyasha getting up to take her to the Bone eater's well.

"Mind, if I go along as well?" She asked.

"Sure but what about the sun?" asked Kagome.

"I'll meet you in the forest." Luna replied before taking off at a run that was faster then Inuyasha. All they felt was a breeze from Luna's passing.

Luna stopped when she reached the forest. She leaned back against a tree and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they got there.

"I could have been here ages waiting for you to come." Luna teased.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha retorted. Luna just smiled it was nice to know that Inuyasha was starting to trust her.

"I guess you two get to see what I look like in the sunlight." Luna stated off handily as they walked trough the forest. They walked at a slow speed for Kagome's sake. Once they were at the edge of the forest both Kagome and Inuyasha stepped in to the meadow where the Well was located and turned around. Luna took in a deep breathe she didn't need. Once she was in direct sunlight, her face and hands shone like millions of tiny crystals.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." remarked Kagome. Inuyasha was too shocked for words.

"Now you see why I need a cloak to travel with." Luna stated turning her head like she was ashamed of what she is.

"I think it's very pretty, it's like looks like diamonds." Kagome stated.

(A/N this is going to be sound somewhat familiar to anyone that has read Twilight or seen the movie)

"What are you taking about Kagome? This is the skin of a killer." Luna asked, she disappeared and reappeared behind both of them

"As if anyone could out run me!" She cried. She then went to a large tree and ripped it out of the ground roots and all. "As if anyone can fight me off" and threw it across the meadow where it landed some hundred feet away. "I'm more dangerous then a demon, I can even kill the most feared demon if I wanted too." Luna whispered. "But I don't want to be hurting anyone, I don't even like hurting animals."

Luna walked more slowly behind them to the well and seen Kagome jump in. She blinked and went to the well and seen she wasn't there.

"This is a time portal, amazing." Luna commented amazement filling her voice.

"Yeah, only Kagome and I are allowed to cross between the worlds." explained Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Luna sat down next to the well

"I know that this must strange for you, but sitting with you and glowing like a jewel, but i feel like I'm with your father again." Luna sighed.

~~~~~With two Strangers watching the Higurashi shine. ~~~~~

"This is the place right?" asked a young quarter demon. She has sliver hair and puppy ears just like her father. But had her mother's blue eyes.

"Yes, this is where the Shikon priestess, used to live before the final battle with naraku." replied a gentle voice. Her sky blue eyes looked at her companion.

'_The__ shikon priestess and her half demon friend must be my parents._' thought the young quarter demon. "Are you going to deliver the cloak soon?"

"Yes, Hikari, you are to wait here. If you show yourself to her she might freak out." replied the gentle voice. Hikari sighed they've been over this a million times. "Yes, aunty, I know." she responded as she watched the centuries old vampire run off to deliver the cloak.

The vampire sighed '_it has been a long time kagome, i hope with the note i left for my past self you and Inuyasha will live, __to__ raise your __precious__ daughter._' She placed the wrapped bundle on the side of the old well. With a note card attached for kagome to read. And left before said girl could return. When she was back with her charge. "Lets go home shall we?" she and Hikari left without saying a word.

~~~~Kagome~~~~~

Kagome was finishing packing the ramen for Inuyasha and the others "how am i supposed to get a cloak?" she sighed maybe they would have time to search the village for one. She left the house again "Bye mama, I'm going back now."

"Be careful, honey." was the replied she got from her mother. She walked slowly into the well house but stopped dead in her tracks when she seen a neatly wrapped package sitting on the lip of the well. Tilting her head in confusion Kagome picked up the package it had a note card with her name on it.

Picking up the card she unfolded it, the follow note was handwritten in elegant script

This is for your new friend; I hope she can make good use of it.

Sincerely

A friend.

Kagome put the note in her bag and picked up the package it was wraped in paper that could be used for a firestarer. She jumped back in the well and was transported five hundred years in the past.

~~~~~in the past~~~~

Luna and Inuyasha were still sitting by the well.

"I feel sorry, i got to spend so much time with Sugimi, and you so little." Luna apologized she then turned stood up and looked down to the well to see kagome reappearing. "that is amazing."

Kagome looked up to see the shining face of Luna. "Mind helping me out I got my arms full"

Luna jumped on the lip of the well and perched there and reach in to take kagome's out stretch hand. Luna forgotten that she had icy hands. She pulled kagome up and slipped off the well to put kagome down on the ground.

"What do you have there Kagome?" asked Inuyasha looking at the wrapped bundle.

"No idea, I found it sitting on my side of the well, it had a note with it that said 'this is for your new friend, I hope she can make good use of it.'" kagome replied handing the wrapped bundle to Luna.

"By the way, has anyone ever told you that your hands are cold?" asked Kagome as Luna took the wrapped bundle.

"yes, you two go back to the village I'll catch up." replied Luna looking at the neatly wrapped bundle, she didn't understand how could someone know her from Kagome's time.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and left.

Luna sat on the ground again and unwrapped the bundle inside was a full length black and red cloak with a hood. She stood back up and put it on it cover her from head to foot. She twirl around watching the cloak then notice and piece of paper fall out of it. She bent to pick it up and unfold it. Staying with royal demons taught her how to read. She looked at the letter and gasped.

Luna,

I know this might come as a shock, but please read my words for I know what is to happen. In nine moons from this letter Inuyasha and Kagome will have a daughter, but do not tell them, you see after Kagome has her baby, the final battle with Naraku will occur leaving only you and baby Hikari alive. I implore to protect both Inuyasha and kagome with your very existence. I know this will be very difficult for you to understand right now. But in time you will. I'm sure of it. By the way your aren't losing your sanity.

Sincerely,

Your future self.

P.s, please burn this.

DarkPriestess66 says please leave a review I don't care if it's a flame saying I'm the baddest author alive. If you want to see the kimono and cloak here are the links

.

.com/shot_cloak_


	4. Chapter 4

Luna stared unblinkingly at the note in her hands

'_How is this possible? I don't even know who this naraku person is._'

She crumpled the note in her hand, if something were to happen to Inuyasha she would never forgive herself, something must have happen to in the final battle but why would her future self send a letter to her? She decided not to think about after she got answers. She pulled the hood up and walked through the forest back to the village. Luna was walking at a fast pace but still faster then a human. She thought about how she was going to explain how she became what she is. Honestly she didn't remember much of her human life. Once she was in the village, the others were outside about ready to go.

"We were waiting for you." explained Shippo.

"Oh, good to see you trust me." Luna commended

Together with a new ally, they started off on another journey to seek out the sacred jewel shards.

Luna danced her way around the path in her new cloak, she loved being with her new human friends, and her friend's son. Inuyasha and the others were watching her dance and were confused on how she could do such a thing.

"How can you dance around like that?" asked Sango, she still was carrying her Hiraikotsu on her back and holding Kirara in her arms.

"Dance? When you're as old as I am, you have nothing but time on your hands." replied Luna.

"Just how old are you?" asked Kagome holding Shippo in her arms.

"I will be celebrating my two hundred and fiftieth year of existence, give or take a 'few' years." replied Luna.

"Wow, that's old, but wasn't Inuyasha born two hundred years ago?" asked Kagome, looking between Inuyasha and Luna.

"Yes, but I was a 'newborn' when I met Sugimi, during the time he was just beginning to court Lady Izayoi" replied Luna.

"What do you mean by 'newborn'?" asked Inuyasha, still taking the lead.

"I mean I was just transformed into what i am now." Luna explained gesturing at her gorgeous immortal body. "I was human before, I think that my transformation was a blessing and a curse." she continued as they walked down the path.

"Kagome, it's hot." complained Shippo as he wiped sweat off his forehead. Luna thought about this through the centuries, she had always maintained the temperature of a corpse. So she wasn't affected by the weather. Luna glided up to Kagome.

"I remember one thing about human offspring and demonic offspring; they always get overheated during the dry season. I can help him if he wishes." Luna stated.

Shippo looked at the blood drinker, "How?"

"I do not get overheated, I'm naturally cold." Luna replied. Shippo remembering Luna's promise of not hurting him or his friends jumped from Kagome's arms. Luna held Shippo in her icy arms.

"Luna's cold as river." Shippo exclaimed as he snuggled his overheated body into Luna's chest. Luna stared down at the fox child, she started having these feelings the first time she held Inuyasha in her arms. She knew that she could never have children, for she was frozen in her sixteen year old form. Lost in her thoughts Luna didn't realize that it was getting closer to sun set. And Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms. Luna carefully wrapped him in her long sleeves of her kimono to keep him warm but to warm. She and the others were about ready to call it a night. Well the humans were getting tired that is.

The group minus Luna set up camp, as she still held Shippo. She watched with amused eyes, as Kagome sat Inuyasha for making a comment she didn't like. It wasn't the same like being with her best friend. Kagome took Shippo out of Luna's arms and put him into her weird sleeping place she called a 'Sleeping bag'. Luna lean against a tree. As everyone got comfortable, Kagome was making instant noodles for everyone. Well almost everyone. Once they were eating Luna slide gracefully down on the ground and tucked her legs under the kimono. She took off the cloak as it was dusk the safest time for her.

"Would you like to hear my story now?" she asked.

DarkPriestess66: I know it's short but the next Chapter will be the story. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

_~~~~Last time~~~~_

"Would you like to hear my story now?" she asked.

~~~~this time~~~

The others sat quietly waiting for Luna to start her story. Even Inuyasha waited which was a miracle in itself.

"What was it, which humans use to start a story with? Oh yes, I remember 'Once upon a time, there was a princess whose beauty was known far and wide, only she was a spoiled, by her father.

~~~~~back some two hundred fifty years ago~~~~~~~

_A young girl of sixteen was walking in her garden. She was everything a princess should be. On the outside she was spoiled but inside she was longing to find a friend who would see her for just being herself. Her father had given her everything she demanded. Luna sat down in the middle of a wild rose garden hidden from everyone and sighed. She knew her father was trying to get a local lord's son to marry her and the marriage negotiations weren't going as planned but that is all she knew._

_What the lord of the region neglected to tell his precious daughter was that the prospective bride groom's father was a greedy man. Since the beginning the negotiations were going poorly, insults were flung and the other lord stormed out of castle. It came to a head the next evening when suddenly and unexpectedly the prospective bride-groom's father attacked for one reason and one alone. He wanted land and not a daughter in law._

_Luna was awaken by a loud explosion, and running out of her chambers in only her sleeping yukata. She ran into the hallway only to come across one of her father's guards. _

"_What is going on here?" She asked fear lacing her voice. The guard's eyes widen at seeing his princess still in the castle. "Lord Kenji is attacking you must run away before he kills everyone." _

"_What about my father?" she asked as the guard was pushing her out of the doors that were to her garden. The guard's eyes told her all she needed to know her father was slain. Luna turned and ran as far as her legs could carry her. She ran until she couldn't see her beloved home anymore. There she collapsed and cried. Her father's dead, her home was set of fire. She heard a twig snap and her head jerked up._

"_Whose there?" she asked, her voice rough from crying. Out of the dark forest came a figure with glowing red eyes. Her eyes widen in horror as the figure came closer. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted the last thing she heard before the darkness completely consumed her was "I'm sorry"_

"You fainted!" Inuyasha interrupted and started to laugh. Kagome looked at him and quietly said "Sit boy" with a motion of her hand to signal Luna to continue. "Where was I, Oh yes, I fainted as Inuyasha has kindly pointed out."

_Luna was slowing coming to her senses, she wanted to scream. It felt like she was on fire. Every part of her was burning. She wanted to die. It was useless to scream no one would hear her. Time slipped by, for three days Luna was in agony; suddenly she could hear every animal in the forest for furlongs, she could smell every scent much clearer. She felt much stronger then before. She could hear her heart speeding up for a few minutes beating faster and faster then it stopped. _

_'Am I dead?' she thought, she was still breathing but her heart had stopped. 'I don't think I am since I'm able to breathe or even think for that matter.' her eyes opened, and glanced around staring at nothing but the trees for a while. She decided it was time to get up. _

_Slowly Luna got to feet, to find the ground felt like silk under her bare feet._

"_Okay, this is getting stranger by the second," she whispered as she made her way though the forest. She didn't know where to go. If there were any survivors left, they weren't coming to look for her, seeing as she ran into demon infested territory, which a demon could have killed her. She traveled for days finding out she couldn't sleep at night and the burning pain in her throat was getting unbearable, she stopped for water but that didn't help the pain. Her __yukata was in shreds from the bushes and __branches__. _

_Upon entering the western lands and finding a lake; Luna sat down as she hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't return home, as everyone she knew was most likely dead. _

"_What am i?" Luna whispered out loud, thinking that no one would hear her. She was depressed; she didn't know what had happened to her. Her heart wasn't beating, everything looked so vibrant to her eyes, and even the scents were strange. She could smell everything, from the lake to the scent of an animal. _

"_Blood Drinker, what are you doing on my lands?" demanded a voice from behind Luna. She turned her head and seen the Lord of the Western lands. _

"_What is a blood drinker?" Luna asked she never heard of that name before. The Western Lord's eyes widen this was a strange blood drinker. _

"_You don't know what you are?" he asked in shock. Luna looked at him with sapphire eyes and shook her head. "I don't know how I lived all I know is that my heart stopped beating." _

"_Your kind is very rare, only one can live in over a thousand years; they have to choose the next one for a country. They fed on blood, have the strength of a demon, their skin is tough as steel, also their immortal." the Lord explained._

"_I take it; I'm the newborn blood drinker? Luna asked confused. That would explain what happened to her. But she didn't want to drink human blood. _

_The lord nodded, he could tell there was something wrong with this female because clearly it was female. _

_Luna felt lightheaded and weak, she then fell to the ground in a dead faint. The Western lord sighed he was going to have to teach this newborn how to survive. He picked her up and proceeded back to his den. _

_A few hours later, Luna stirred "I feel like i got ran over by herd of wild horses." she muttered. "That is to be expected, you have not fed off the liquid that sustains life." The lord replied handing her a bowl of red liquid. _

_"Do not worry, it's not human." he explained seeing the look of disgust of the young blood drinker's face. Luna took the bowl without question; if the liquid would stop the burning pain she would drink it. She drank it and it eased the pain to a dull throb. _

"_Thank you, My name's Luna." Luna stated. _

"_InuTaisho." replied the lord._

"_The great dog demon?" asked Luna._

"_You may address me as Sugimi." replied Sugimi._

"_Sugimi it is then I hope we can be friends." Luna stated. _

~~~~~End flashback~~~

"After that day, He and I were friends, he thought me to hunt and I kept his secrets." Luna finished seeing as the group was nodding off. Once the story was finished every settle down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kirara talking."_

Luna watched as the others slept. She was leaning against the same tree, she wished she could escape into sleep, but she couldn't help but wonder what the others were seeing in their sleep. Only the demon cat was awake watching Luna.

Luna stood up gracefully and strolled out of the camp. Kirara watching her move decided to follow. Luna walked for sometime away from the camp, not to far away there was a small clearing with a hot spring. She smiled as she sat near the hot spring and watch the steam float on the surface. Luna pulled one knee up to her chest and placed her chin on it. She could stay like this the whole night if she wanted to but she knew how to act human. Seeing if she didn't move sometime others would discover she wasn't human. But tonight it was just her or so she thought.

Kirara came near Luna and sat down next to her. "Meow."

Sapphire eyes flicked over to ruby red ones. "Hello there. I don't believe I know your name." Luna greeted the demon cat.

"_Kirara." _ Replied the cat. Kirara felt that Luna needed some comfort and she was the only one who wasn't frightened of the blood drinker. "_You__ look like you could use a friend._" Luna didn't find it strange to be talking to a cat that didn't have a humanoid form. She had a gift that went along with being immortal she could understand what the demons were saying, their voice would sound in her mind. Kirara's voice held wisdom of ages long gone.

"You're right, I could use a friend." Luna replied. She moved so she was sitting crossed legged in front of Kirara.

"_You're not the only one who lost someone close to them._" Kirara stated as she sat down staring into Luna's sapphire eyes.

"I don't understand; I know Inuyasha lost both his parents" Luna admitted.

"_Will__ you let me explain?_" Kirara asked, her tails swishing from side to side.

"Sure, seeing as i have no idea what's going on?" Luna responded with a grin. Kirara mewed that sounded like a laugh.

"_I'll start from the beginning then. Have you heard of the Shikon Jewel?_ "

Luna nodded her head. "I've heard about the jewel, but i always wonder how it came to be."

"_So my story will be first then. The Shikon Jewel was born of my __original__ partner, the Priestess Midoriko; she was the most powerful priestess of her time __rivaled__ only by Priestess Kikyo and Kagome. __She was revered by the Demon exterminators and was feared by all demons for her great power and her ability to purify the souls of any living creature. The demons had enough and decided to put an end to her. One day hundreds of demons gathered near the exterminator's village and fused becoming one mighty demon. Midoriko fought the creature for 7 days and 7 nights keeping it at bay in a near by cave. The battle was long and she grew weak. Just as the Demon was about to devour her she clutched her chest and ripped the shikon no Tama from it. Using the last of her strength she subdued the beast. She didn't survive and somehow in the attempt to purify the beast, both the demon and hers' souls were sealed within the Shikon jewel._" Kirara explained.

Luna was so entranced by the story of the jewel; she had a so many questions. "What happened after the Jewel came out of her body?"

"_Simple, after the demon exterminators discovered the cave of the big battle, they found it sealed and build a wall around the village to protect the cave. Where they made weapons and armor, the jewel changed hands between humans and demons, before returning to the Slayer's village. So they sought a priestess with the power to purify the jewel that priestess was Kikyo. As you know how Inuyasha got sealed to the sacred tree." _ Kirara replied.

"Okay, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, so what did she lose and what about the others?" asked Luna, she felt the need to know more about the group.

"_Kagome gave up her home in the future to search for the shards, Inuyasha lost Kikyo because he fell in love with her." _ Kirara replied.

"I thought that Kikyo was the one who betrayed Inuyasha." Luna stated confusion written on over her face.

"_No, Inuyasha and Kikyo never betrayed each other all that was because of Naraku, a half demon who seeks the jewel for evil intentions._" Kirara answered. Luna thought about this from what she has witnessed over the months of watching Inuyasha and the priestess, she knew they would never betray one another given if naraku hadn't been there.

"I see, so it's because of this naraku and the jewel." Luna surmised.

"_Yes, everyone in this group wants to avenge something, for Inuyasha it's Kikyo's death. Miroku has a curse placed upon his entire family. He has a wind tunnel in his right hand that will one day end his life if naraku isn't stopped. Sango lost her entire village because that half demon and her brother is being controlled by naraku. Shippo is just tagging along because He lost his father to the thunder brothers because of the jewel._ " Kirara explained.

"What about you, Kirara?" asked Luna.

"_I'm fighting for the Jewel, because if we can get it back and purify it, Midoriko would be winning the fight in the jewel. I will do anything for my friend and I lost my home as well as Sango._ " Kirara replied with a yawn.

"I think it's time to head back to camp so you can get some sleep." Luna stated as she watched Kirara yawn again.

"_Too tired to walk._" Kirara stated as she curled up on the ground. Luna giggled and bent over to pick on the half asleep nekomatta. "If you're too tired, I will carry you, my little friend."

Luna carried Kirara back to camp and sat down against the same tree with Kirara curled up in her lap, asleep with Luna gently petting her.

She spent the rest of the night, with her eyes closed thinking about everything that Kirara had told her. It was true that that everyone was mourning in their own way. She was still upset that her dear friend died but she wasn't the only one hurting. What a way to start off a beautiful morning. Inuyasha and Sango having an argument

"Inuyasha, I want three days to go home" stated Sango. Luna tried to ignore them but sadly it wasn't working.

"No, remember what happen last time you went home." Inuyasha shouted.

"But I have to fix my hiraikotsu again." complained Sango getting angry. Luna looked at the weapon on Sango's back; the huge weapon had a crack in it.

"Then have Totosai fix It." growled Inuyasha, not wanting Sango to leave. Kirara sat on Luna's lap staring at the demon exterminator and the half demon.

"_The hiraikotsu was damaged, it a fight against a lion demon with a jewel shard. Why don't you go with her, you might get to see the cave where Midoriko fought the demons I told you about._ " Kirara answered Luna's unspoken question.

"That's a good idea." Luna replied getting everyone's attention.

"What's a good idea?" asked Kagome, thinking that Luna has lost her sanity.

"Oh sorry, Kirara was telling me how Sango's weapon was damaged" Luna replied then seeing the look of confusion on everyone's face

"Kirara knows how to talk?" asked Shippo looking at Kirara in disbelief

"Not really, the demons, who don't a have humanoid form, I can understand them. It's like hearing their thoughts." Luna explained then laughed at something the others couldn't hear. "Kirara says to stop opening and closing your mouths like a fish."

"So what was that Idea?" asked Sango, still not believing that Luna can hear her cat's thoughts.

"Kirara says that I should go with you." Luna replied "I'm willing too"

Sango turned back to Inuyasha. "There are you happy? At least Luna understands."

"Of course I do, your weapon needs to be fixed. I don't see the problem of letting Sango go back home," Luna stated. She stood up with Kirara in her arms like she was ready to go.

"Fine, but if you get attacked by more demons don't come running to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kirara jumped from Luna's arms onto the ground. She wanted to see how her new friend was going to handle this. Luna smiled gently in a way that made people wonder what she was planning. "Here, I thought you didn't care about me." Luna teased as she hugged Inuyasha.

Luna released him and laughed as she seen him turn the same shade of red as the fire rat robe. "Oh, come on that can't be the first time you've been hugged, now can it?"

"No, it's not. Kagome hugs him all the time and he still blushes" Shippo piped up. Causing both Inuyasha and Kagome turn red.

Inuyasha hit Shippo upside the head, causing Kagome to say sit, which Luna found amusing.

"Do it again, do it again." Luna chanted while jumping up and down like little child. The whole group looked at Luna like she was crazy. Then Sango decided it was best to start off for the Slayer's village.

"Luna, I think its time to go." Sango stated.

"But I want to see Kagome sit inuyasha again." Luna complained. Then Kirara transformed into her large saber-tooth form.

"Oh that was so much better." Luna stated clearly amazed by her little friend.

"_You want to ride with Sango?_" asked Kirara.

"Nope, I'll run. Thank you anyway." Luna replied as Sango was jump on Kirara's back then turning back to the others "If you want to start off the journey I'm sure we can catch up." Sango got nods in responds. Kirara and Luna took off running fast. But the speed was too slow for Luna. She was used to going faster.

It took the better part of the day and most of the afternoon to get the ruins of the exterminators' village. Upon entering the village, a whimper escapes through Luna's lips. She hated to see destruction of any kind. She began to look around the ruins with Kirara in her kitten form following at her heels seeing as Sango went to a building that looked like a forge. She walked around the village coming to rows of mounds that looked like graves, with dead flowers on them.

"Is this where the dead was bury?" asked Luna seeing as she was looking at the graves with only Kirara there with her.

"_Yes__, the first time i met Inuyasha and the others was here and they helped bury the dead._" replied Kirara, with sad tones to her mind voice. Luna held her arms open to let Kirara in. Kirara hopped into Luna's waiting cool arms.

"I wonder where a flower field is." Luna wondered outloud.

"_Outside the gate to the right._" answered Kirara. Together they went to the flower field, there were wild flowers growing, some were yellow, pink and other different colors. Luna picked one of each color for a while going slow seeing as she didn't want the flowers to be damaged. Once she got enough flowers, she and Kirara went back to the graves only the find Sango there kneeling next to one.

"_Sango's scent has traces of salt."_ Kirara murmured softly as she padded over to her partner, to give what little comfort she could. Luna watched with her arms. Luna placed the flowers beside one of the graves and went over to Sango.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss." Luna murmured loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Thank you, I miss them so much." replied Sango, staring at the graves of her family and fellow exterminators. Luna went back to the flowers and to bunched them together in a pattern pink, white and yellow. Something about those colors brought brought fuzzy memories.

"What are you doing?" asked Sango, as she came over to see what Luna was doing.

"hmm, I'm not sure. The colors remind me of something but I can't remember, most of my human memories are slightly fuzzy." Luna replied weaving a the flowers into a braid. She placed that flower braid on the nearest grave with a silent prayer. Sango smiled "you braid and I'll place?"

"Yes, I like that idea." Luna agreed as she took more flowers and weaved them into braid. Sango took the finished braids and place them on the graves. "you know Sango, we have something in common" Luna whispered as she weaved.

"really?" replied Sango.

"We both lost of villages, We both lost our fathers, unlike you, I lost my human life that night." explained Luna. She looked to the sky was beginning darken and Sango yawning.

"Go get something to eat and go to sleep. I'll finished up." Luna ordered. Sango nodded she was hungry and tired. "Go with her Kirara I'll be fine"

Luna finished up with the flowers, placing them on the graves. She sighed maybe tomorrow morning she will have one of them show her where the cave is.

DarkPriestess66: longer then my last chapters..I'm so proud of myself. Leave a review. Please and Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

DarkPriestess66: The song I'm using in this chapter doesn't belong to me. It's called Herald's Lament and it belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

Wandering though the forest outside of the exterminators' village. Luna was hunting yet again, she didn't really need too. But she wanted too the more she fed the more time to the next feeding.

Luna was bored enough to hunt. Sango and Kirara were still sleeping; there was nothing for a hyperactive blood drinker to do. She crouches low and stalked her prey, a small measly boar. Not much fun to a really bored Luna. The boar stopped at began rooting in the dirt for something to eat. A feral smile slowly making its way across her lips in anticipation. She made her way slowly to her prey. The boar stopped and looked up in fear scenting something in the air that meant danger, and then began to run. But Luna was too fast for it. She caught it before the thing could find safety under a bush. She sank her teeth in and drank to her still heart's content. Once she was finished, she gutted the carcass, seeing as the guts were dry because there wasn't any blood left. She buried the guts and lifted the carcass to her back and went back to the exterminators' village.

When she was back in the village Kirara pounced on her. "_Where have you been?_"

Luna laughed "I was hunting if you must know, now would you be so kind to get off me?"

"_Fine, after you get that cooking I want to show you Midoriko's cave_" Kirara replied getting off Luna as she was in her large form. Walking beside Luna, they went to where a fire pit was. Luna put dry pieces of wood on it and waits for Kirara to light it on fire. Once the fire was nicely going Luna made a spit and but the boar on the roast on one side.

"Okay, Kirara lead the way to your Midoriko's cave" Luna stated as she followed her feline friend to the outskirts of the village. "Where's Sango at?"

"_She went back into the forge. I think she's working on her hiraikotsu._ " Kirara answered as she lead the way to the cave. Luna stood in front of the cave.

"I can feel a barrier here." Luna stated as she step closer to the barrier slightly afraid of what the barrier would do to her. Kirara walked though the barrier and turn around "_its okay, you show compassion for the dead be it human or animal. So Midoriko will let you enter." _

"You're lucky I trust cat." muttered Luna as she step though the barrier "that felt weird."

Both the nekomatta and blood drinker walked though the cave until they came to a woman in ancient armor surrounded by demons.

"Oh wow, She looks peaceful there despite the fact she's in a demon mouth." Luna commented as she looked up at the legendary priestess. She had seen a hole in the priestess's armor. Kirara noticed Luna looking at the hole. "_That is where the Shikon Jewel burst out of her chest._"

"Doesn't Shikon mean four souls?" asked Luna

"_Yes, it does, Aramitama means Courage, Nigimitama means Friendship, Kushimitama means Wisdom and Sakimitama means Love. The souls are joined they can make a human or demon very powerful._" Kirara answered her eyes held sadness at the stalagmite that was once her friend and partner.

"Would you mind if I sing Kirara, I think I know a song that fits both InuTaisho and Priestess Midoriko?" asked Luna, her eyes filled with venom that couldn't be shed.

"_Please, do."_ Replied Kirara curling up under Midoriko's stone form. Luna sat down on a stone and she began to sing a song filled with sorrow, for both her and Kirara.

**A hand to aide along the road  
A laugh to lighten any load  
A place to bring a burden heart  
And heal the ache of sorrow's dart**

Who'd willing share in joy or tears  
And help to ease the darkest fears  
Or my soul like his own defend  
And all because he was my friend

No grave could hold so free a soul  
I see him in the frisking foal  
I hear him laughing on the breeze  
That stirs the very tops of trees

He soars with falcons on the wing  
He hears the song that night birds sing  
Death never dared him captive keep  
He lies not there, he does not sleep  


Luna stopped and hummed for a while then started her song again.

**But there is silence at my side  
That haunts the place he used to ride  
And my Companion can't allay  
The loss that I sustained this day**

How bleak the future now has grown  
Since I must face it all alone  
My road is weary, dark and steep  
And it is for myself I weep.

Luna finished her song never knowing that the cave amplified her singing by passing the barrier to the village and the forest; bring tears to everyone that heard the song. Kirara raised her head. "_You're__ right that song does fit, i hope to listen to your singing again._"

"Anytime my friend anything, would you like to be alone for a while?" Luna asked seeing the sadness in Kirara's ruby red eyes. She slowly walked up to the huge saber tooth and brought the cat into her cool arms. "It's going to be okay, we'll get the Jewel back from Naraku. Even if i have to give up my immortally to do it."

Kirara looked at her new friend straight in the eyes "_Will this pain ever go away?_" The blood drinker sighed she was still in pain from losing her friend. "No, but overtime it will lessen. But always remember the ones we love never leave us as long as we keep them in here." Luna replied placing her hand over her non-beating heart.

"_Thank you. But could I have some time to myself._" Kirara asked. Luna nodded as she released her friend from the hug. She walked out of the cave leaving Kirara to her mourning. She ran back over to the fire pit and seen that the boar was turned over; looking confused she turned around and came face to face with Sango.

"I woke up to the smell of roasting boar, and Kirara missing." Sango explained

"Well the boar was my 'breakfast' and Kirara is in Midoriko's cave." Luna stated as she sat down on the ground.

Sango bit her lip; she wanted to ask something but thought it would be impolite. Luna had seen Sango's face.

"Go ahead and ask." Luna ordered.

Sango smiled a little "what was that song you were singing?"

Luna turns her head away in embarrassment "you heard me?"

"yes." answered Sango

"I don't know what the song is called, but I have heard it sang at funerals. I thought it would be a perfect way to ease the memories." explained Luna.

"Oh, that was a good song." complimented Sango. Luna would have blushed if she were still human so she looks down at her hands and glanced up though her eyelashes. "Thank you."

Sango smiled some more "your welcome."

"Can I ask you something Sango?" asked Luna as she looked back at the demon exterminator. Sango nodded as sat down on a log by the fire. Where the roasting meat was almost done. "Do you miss them?"

"Every day." answered Sango, with sadness lacing her voice. Luna stood and went over to her. "Can I hug you or are you too scared to be hugged by me?"

"No, if it were for you coming with me. I might have done something horrible" replied Sango. Luna hugged her gently; she didn't want to hug her. "Sango, I'll make you the same promise I gave Kirara. I promise I will help you defeat naraku and get your brother back." Luna vowed

"Thank you." responded Sango as she got over her melancholy. "You know you're starting to be a really good friend."

"I know; have you got your weapon fixed because I think we should get back to the others before Inuyasha and Miroku end up on the wrong side of Kagome's wrath." Luna stated. Sango laughed then nodded, "After Kirara and I eat that boar meat you brought back."

"Sure" agreed Luna seeing as Kirara was coming back now.

Luna hummed a tune while she waited for her friends to eat once they did, Sango got her weapon and a hide wrapped bundle. Luna's eyes locked onto the bundle "What have you got there?"

"You have to wait and see." Sango teased. Luna pouted "Fine."

Both females smiled at each other and set off to find the others of their weird group. A few hours later they were closer to the group.

"I can smell Inuyasha's scent from over there" Luna point out to Sango who was riding on Kirara. Kirara and Luna glanced at each other before taking off at a run. When they were close enough to hear the group they were greet by a loud shout of sit.

"SIT!!!! INUYASHA YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!!!!" shouted Kagome.

Sango laughed outloud "Well we're going in the right direction."

Three of them made it to where the others were. "Great, We leave a for a day and the two lovebird get into another fight."

Kagome turn around and seen the two of them standing right by each other will grins on their faces while Miroku walked up to Sango.

"I've miss you Sango, my love" Miroku greeted, Sango turned a brilliant shade of red then got angry when she felt a hand on her rear. "Pervert!" Miroku was knocked by Sango's newly fixed hiraikotsu. Luna shook her head at the two of them, then went over to the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

"What he do?" Luna asked as she looked down in the hole at Inuyasha, who was muttering words that even the author won't type.

"He said that Kikyo could find the shards faster then I can, along with that he also said that I try to learn how to cook better." Kagome answered her fists were clinched at her sides like she was about to walk off. Luna decided to do something about it. "Kagome, come take a walk with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

DarkPriestess66 says Thank you to Emily-Twilight for reviewing six times, but what about the others who have read my fanfic would it kill you to review? Wait I think it might......lol

~~~Last time~~~

"Kagome, come take a walk with me?"

~~~This time~~~~~~

Kagome stared at Luna for a long time. "Why?"

Luna sighed "Because you're angry and I think you need someone to vent at who could careless about Kikyo."

"She does have a point." agreed Sango, who was as far way from Miroku as possible. Kagome nodded, the two set off into the forest surrounding where the group stopped to rest. Since Inuyasha was deep in a crater sized hole, Luna was betting they were staying here for the night. The cloak that she was wearing she decided to it take off as she was in the shadows of the trees. She folded it and placed it the sleeve of her kimono.

She looked up into the trees; she decided if Kagome was willing, they would sit on one of the branches and talk. "Kagome, if you want too, we could sit on a tree branch and talk?"

"Sure, but how are going get up there?" asked Kagome. Luna smirked "Do you trust me?"

Kagome blinked a few times '_why does that sound like something off of a __Disney__movie__ Sota made me watch?_'

Luna held out her hand for Kagome to take. "I don't bite."

Kagome's face drain of color.

"I meant that as a joke, I'm sorry I guess I'm not that funny" Luna apologized.

Kagome took Luna's outstretched hand, before she knew it she was on Luna's back.

"I have ridden Inuyasha like this but you never did answer my question." Kagome commented as she wrapped her legs around Luna's waist and her arms going out Luna's neck.

Luna giggled. "You better hold on tight and I'm climbing the tree while you're on my back."

Luna climbed the tree faster then Inuyasha could run. Once they was in the tree Kagome slid down off of Luna's back so she was sitting with her back against the tree trunk. Luna sat down with the branch between her legs.

"Does that hurt at all?" asked Kagome, seeing the way Luna was sitting.

"No, nothing hurts me. So what's your problem with Kikyo and Inuyasha?" asked Luna, she wanted to get Kagome's side of the story before she goes into a murderous rampage.

"Kikyo was brought back to life during my first month here. She lives off the souls of the dead and Inuyasha can't get it through his thick skull that the Kikyo he knew isn't alive. All this woman wants to do is murder him. He's been comparing me to her ever since she was brought back." Kagome explained.

"But what does have to do with you, I see that Inuyasha has feelings for the priestess that died fifty years ago?" asked Luna. Kagome blushed and Luna realized the truth of the matter. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Luna whispered; she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Kagome had something she would never have.

"Yes, I'm in love with Inuyasha, but everytime he looks at me I think he's seeing Kikyo instead of me." Kagome replied. Luna smiled and her hypnotic sapphire eyes glowed with planning. She was going to play matchmaker between the futuristic Priestess and her best friend's son.

Kagome glanced up at the blood drinker and frowned "What are you planning?"

Luna blinks her sapphire eyes turn on an innocent expression "I'm not planning anything."

"Yes, you are that is the same face Shippo makes just before he gets Inuyasha mad at him." accursed Kagome. Luna pouted "Alright I am up to something but I'm not telling."

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" asks Luna, she kinda felt good talking about girl stuff. It was the first time in her existence that she could just be a female regardless of her eating habits.

"No, I can't tell him. Besides he's still in love with kikyo." Kagome replied looking down at her hands. Luna made up her mind to help kagome with her love problems.

"Do you want to be with him?" Luna asked as she stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know how he feels about Me." answered Kagome, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Kagome, I will help you even if I have to corner Inuyasha by the Hot springs and steal his Hakama and Haori." Luna promised with the idea of stealing his clothes would be fun and dangerous at the same time.

Kagome's eyes widen at the idea of being together with Inuyasha. "Ok."

"Yay! You just made the happiest person alive" squealed Luna like a little child.

Kagome giggled at Luna's childish antics. "What's it like?"

Luna tilted her head in confused "What's what like?"

"Being you? You're so childish sometimes it's hilarious. I just want to know what it's like being what you are." replied Kagome.

"It's a pain, I can never grow up, I'm frozen in the same form, i was sixteen summers when this happen to me. I've never forgot my family some memories are a little fuzzy but i never forget my father, or that guard that got me out. I miss things from my human life i took for granted." Luna answered while staring up at the leaves in a way of remembrance.

"What are the things you miss? I want know more about you, I feel like your going to be in my life forever." Kagome stated. Luna sighed she knew that wasn't likely but she would treasure every moment with her human friends.

"I miss blushing, my heart beating faster when ever I would see a handsome samurai, who wanted to court me. I miss the warmth of a summer day." replied Luna. "Enough about me, I'll tell more about myself later, if that's what you wish. But tell me more about you. I can see you wear strange clothing. I just want to know about you too. I know about Sango, because I see enough of my human self in her but you, I can't see anything other then the need to be with Inuyasha, I have the same need just in a different way, I need to be with him, like a mother would for her child. In some ways I see Inuyasha as bring the only link to my dearest friend Sugimi."

What about his half-brother?" asked Kagome, her anger from earlier was replace with curiosity.

"It's true that Sesshomaru looks lot like his father, but has the personality of an icicle." Replied Luna, her eyes glittering with unspoken annoyance of the current demon lord.

"True, but Sesshomaru is caring for a human child right now." Kagome commented

Luna's jaw dropped "He's doing what?!?"

"Last time, I've seen him; Sesshomaru had a human girl with him. He seems to be taking care of her." explained Kagome.

Luna placed a hand over her still heart. "Nope, I haven't been turned back into a human seeing as my heart isn't beating. But don't scare me like that; The Sesshomaru I knew would never do something like that willingly."

Kagome giggled which caused Luna to start giggling. "Who knows maybe he's changed since the last time you seen him."

"I'll have to see that for myself." Luna retorted. She quickly turns her head to the direction of where the others are. "Someone's coming" she whispered

A few moments later a red bur came speeding up on them. Luna smirked at Inuyasha's confused expression. "Kagome's scent ends here but where are they?"

Luna and Kagome held back laughter at Inuyasha's expression.

"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why don't you shut up?" asked Kagome, once her fit of laughter died. When Kagome spoke Inuyasha look up to see two females staring down at him.

"Worried about Kagome's safety are you?" asked Luna.

"What are you two doing up there." called Inuyasha.

"Well before you came up we were talking" replied Kagome, ignoring Luna statement of Inuyasha being worried over her.

"Kagome, I think he's worried about me drinking priestess blood." commented Luna

A faint dusting of red came across Inuyasha's face.

"He's blushing, I was right." teased Luna.

"Luna, you might be my father's friend. But I don't trust you." Inuyasha stated. Luna narrowed her eyes and stood up on the branch. "Kagome lets go down. I think I have a demon to yell at."

Luna crouches down in front of Kagome, so she could climb on her back. Once Kagome did, "I'm not climbing, so hang on really tight. Don't worry about me." Luna explained as she felt Kagome's arms tightening around her neck. Luna wrapped her arms backwards holding Kagome's legs like giving someone a piggy back ride. The blood drinker was so angry right now. She just jumped from the branch; the freefall was like something Kagome never felt before, it almost like when Inuyasha would carry her.

Luna landed gracefully on her feet with Kagome still on her back. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." assured Kagome, as she slides to the ground from Luna's back. Luna brought her arms to cross over her chest. Her sapphire eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm staying, I didn't like want Inuyasha said to you Luna." stated Kagome, standing right by Luna.

"Fine, I couldn't careless if you trust me or not. But hear my words right now. I never will harm my friends including you." Luna growled.

"Inuyasha, you're acting like when we first met. You didn't trust me because I looked like Kikyo. But overtime you learn to trust me. I suggest you do the same for Luna." Kagome suggested.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitant to kill her if she even harms one single human." Inuyasha agreed.

"That's all I ask." agreed Luna, she knew that Inuyasha would learn to trust her in time just like his father did. Luna noticed something, if Inuyasha was here with her and Kagome. Then Sango was unguarded from the lecher. She suddenly busts out laughing. Her melodious laughter was getting Inuyasha and Kagome worried.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Luna with a confused expression.

Once Luna's laughter died down. "Do both of you realized that Sango is unguarded?"

"Unguarded from who?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku; Of course that lecher would try anything when we're gone." Inuyasha replied. Both Kagome and Luna looked at each other.

"Should we go save the lecher?" asked Luna.

"No." replied Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"Okay, we'll walk back and see the damage then?" Luna asked again wanting to see what Sango would do to the monk. Suddenly a loud cry could be heard.

"PERVERT!" yelled Sango and a crashing sound could be heard after it.

"Um, does she do that all the time?" Luna asked as she winced

Together the three of them walked back to camp, once they were in the campsite. Luna spoke up to distract the raging demon exterminator from killing the monk.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Luna commented as she seen Sango standing over Miroku prone form with her hiraikotsu raised about her head. Sango jerked her head to the three that just walked in.

"Never leave me alone with the lecher ever again." Sango growled out.

Luna noticed the bundle over by Kirara. "Sango, what's in the bundle?"

Sango was clearly distracted, she lowered the hiraikotsu and moved it back to her shoulders. "I found it in the armory in the village the other day when I was working on hiraikotsu." She moved to the bundle and picked it up.

Sango walked over to Luna. "Here, I thought you could use it."

Luna took the bundle from Sango's hands and opened it. "Oh, My. Thank you Sango." inside the wrapped bundle was two Sais.

"There a little weathered but I thought the next time we see Totosai he could fixed them for you." explained Sango. Luna's eyes glowed with happiness.

"I always wanted my own weapons. Besides the fact i can kill anything with my bare hands." Luna commented as she stared at the Sais. They were rusted but it wouldn't matter, the handles were tattered that would have to be replaced.

"Wait, did you say Totosai?" asked Luna

"Yeah, why?" replied Sango.

"So he's still alive. I thought he would a have died ages ago." muttered Luna. She had known the old demon sword smith when she was with the great dog demon. "So what are we doing now besides waiting for Miroku to regain consciousness?" she put her new Sais down next to Kagome's bag.

"I guess we stay here for the night, even if I want to take a bath." Kagome guessed.

"Well Why didn't you say you wanted to bathe, there's a hot springs from the tree we were sitting in" Luna asked, she maybe a blood drinker but she still loved bathing. Jumping up and down she waited for sango and Kagome to get there bathing supplies together.

"You ready yet?" asked Luna. She was getting impatient.

"Okay we're ready lead the way." replied Sango as she and Kagome had their stuff in their arms. Luna led the way to the hot springs.

"You don't really take baths do you?" asked Kagome as she followed Luna.

"Yes, i may not need too but i like the feeling of water against my skin." answered Luna.

They walked for a few minutes until they came to the hot springs. Luna wasted no time in taking off her kimono and jumping in the spring. Causing the girls to laugh.

"Come on in. The water's great." Luna giggled as she ducked under the water coming up and ten minutes. Sango and Kagome joined her.

"This feels so nice." sighed Kagome as she washed herself.

"Luna?" asked Sango, washing her hair with some of kagome's shampoo.

"Hmm." Luna replied as she made little waves in the spring.

"I was wondering, how long you could go without feeding?" asked Sango.

Luna looked up and tilted her head to the side. "I can go for about a seven days, depending how often i feed."

Sango nodded.

The three finished their baths well Kagome and Sango did while Luna just played. Once the three were dressed they headed back to camp. Kagome started making instant noodles for the people who eat human food. While Luna grab her new weapons and put them in her sleeves with her cloak. She leaped onto a tree branch and settled for the long night. She looked up at the stars that could be seen though the trees, She sighed knowing that her friends could go about their lives, growing, changing, even getting married and having children. While she was stuck the way she is. Never changing, never to get married or have children.

Luna watched as her friends went though their nightly rituals and settled down for the night. Kagome in her sleeping back, Sango curled up against a transformed Kirara. Miroku still unconscious, which made Luna a little worried. Inuyasha perched in the tree across from her. Shippo sleeping with Kagome. Everything was good and peaceful no demons attacks, which she was the cause of.

DarkPriestess66 Here you go guys a new chapter. So leave a review please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

DarkPriestess66: Minor Kikyo bashing in this chapter.

Later in the night, Luna was quietly watching the humans sleep again for the second night in a row not counting the night when she and Sango were at the exterminators' village. She was on watch, thinking that everyone was sleeping that is until she heard the leaves stirring from the tree Inuyasha was in.

She seen several glowing orb looking things carried by snake looking things '_Those are soul collectors. But why is Inuyasha chasing after them. Wait, he couldn't be that stupid could he?_' Shaking her head, she decided to follow after Inuyasha, seeing as it was messing with her half concocted plan of getting him together with Kagome. If kagome went, she would see Inuyasha with someone that wanted to kill him.

Silently going though the trees, Luna was glad, she was immortal, and leaping from tree to tree wasn't something an ordinary human could do. She followed Inuyasha, who was running on the ground now away from camp and the hot spring.

'_When is he going to stop?_' She thought. Luna waited as both she and inuyasha got to the border of the forest. _'Where the hell is he going, to the mainland?_'

Racing against the night, Luna started too worry about getting back before sunrise. Then Inuyasha stopped when the Soul collectors did. '_It's about damn time he stopped I would hate to swim in my kimono._'

Luna watched as the collectors began to circle around each other forming an image of a woman. The woman was wearing a red hakama with a white haori, and her face almost resembled kagome's. Luna's eyes widen and her lips curled showing her teeth. '_That's kikyo, the one who sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree._'

She watched as Inuyasha came closer to Kikyo, her acute hearing she could hear the whole conversation.

"Inuyasha, have you decide on who you want to be with?" asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's lifeless brown eyes.

'_If you say you want kikyo I will drag you out of here by your ears.'_ Luna snarled in her mind.

"I want to be with you, Kikyo." replied Inuyasha, as if he were in a trance.

Luna couldn't contain her snarl as she leaped from the tree close to where Inuyasha was.

"Who are you?" seethed Kikyo; secretly hoping her reincarnation would be near to watch as she dragged Inuyasha to hell with her. '_Why didn't I sense her?_' thought Kikyo as she glazed at the intruder.

"I'm here to stop you from killing Inuyasha." declared Luna as she stormed her way to Inuyasha grabbing him by the back of his haori.

Once Inuyasha felt a tugging at the back of his haori, he turn his head and seen an enraged Luna. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked and frighten at the same time. Murderous Sapphire eyes flicked over the amber gold eyes. "SILENCE! I will deal with you later." Luna growled out, and then she threw Inuyasha away from the dead priestess, back in the direction they came. Knowing he would land on his feet.

Luna menacingly stalked forward towards Kikyo.

Before Kikyo could bring her bow around and knock an arrow. Luna had her by the throat.

"You will stay away from Inuyasha or I will send you to hell myself." snarled Luna. Ever since she first held Inuyasha in her arms she felt like a mother and she wasn't about to let some dead priestess steal him away from her and the others.

"Inuyasha is meant to be with me in hell." Kikyo coughed like she couldn't breathe.

"Not while I'm here, and believe me I will be here forever. Unlike you." threaten Luna as she released Kikyo. "Go away before I kill you."

Luna turned her back on the dead priestess, stomped her way towards the frighten half demon. But as she got in distance of Inuyasha, the sound a bow string being stung could be heard. Luna spun around and seen that Kikyo had an arrow pointed at HER.

"You think that a scared arrow is going to purify me?" Luna asked, with a feral smirk on her beautiful face. "Do I look like a demon to you?"

She stared at Kikyo like she just won back her humanity. Kikyo let the string go and the arrow was sent flying towards the blood drinker. Luna just side stepped and the arrow hit a tree.

"I thought I told I wasn't a demon and yet you try to shoot me with a sacred arrow. Fifty years of being dead haven't made you any smarter." Luna stated. She calmly walked back to kikyo. Took the bow out of her hands and snap it in half.

"Try shooting arrows with this." Luna taunted, then she threw the broken pieces to the ground and with her left fist she punched Kikyo in the face. Breaking her nose which didn't bleed seeing as she was made out of clay and graveyard soil.

Luna winkled her nose as she sniffed her hand "Great now I have to take another bath, I reek of bones and graveyard soil."

Kikyo recoiled from the punch and grabbed Luna's hair, pulling on it hard.

"It would be wise of you to let go of my hair." Luna stated.

gWhat if I don't?" asked Kikyo.

Luna reached back and grabbed Kikyo's hand and bent it in awkward angle. Releasing her grip Kikyo grasp in pain. Luna laughed wickedly, "I didn't know that a corpse made out of bones and graveyard soil could feel pain." She kicked Kikyo in the stomach and that sent her flying backwards till she hit a tree. She went over to Kikyo, and crouched low grabbing her forelocks with both hands.

gYou ever come near my child again, I will kill you." Luna whispered savagely then she turned to the soul collectors. "Take her away before I put an end to her." she dropped Kikyo's hair and walked inhumanly fast to Inuyasha.

"You come with me." Luna stated as she walked off, and then stopped when she didn't hear any footsteps following. Turning her head, she saw Inuyasha still form frozen in shock. Shaking her head, she went back to him and grabbed one of the fuzzy dog ears on top of his head a proceeded to drag him away from the clearing. Ignoring the whimpers of pain, she still dragged him.

A few furlongs away from camp, was enough for Luna when she stopped and released Inuyasha's ear.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha rubbing his sore ear.

Luna rounded on him.

"Have you lost your sanity?" she asked now that she calmed down some. She was upset but not infuriated. Inuyasha looked ashamed that he was caught with Kikyo by someone other then Kagome. Luna's newly awaken maternal instincts made her eyes soften somewhat.

"I don't know what to say." replied Inuyasha.

"Then listen" Luna demanded softly. Inuyasha nodded. "Your father died to protect you and Izayoi but if you did something stupid by going to hell with that dead bitch. Would be a dishonor of his sacrifice. I don't want you to be taken away from me or the others. We care about you too much."

Luna went over to a fallen log and sat down on it, she motioned for Inuyasha to join her. Inuyasha sat opposite of her.

"Why do you not want to me to be taken from you?" He asked in whisper, unsure of what she wanted from him.

"Because in some ways you are like the child, I will never have. I care about you in a maternal way. " She answered, as she stoked her icy fingertips against Inuyasha's cheek, which cause him to shiver.

"But Kikyo died because of me, it's only right that I give my life for her." Inuyasha argued. Luna smiled sadly she knew this was coming, along with the guilt that still plagues him.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo's death wasn't your fault, just like InuTaisho's death isn't mine. Yes, I could have stopped him from going but I wouldn't be sitting here with you if I did." Luna consoled him. "It's because of her duty to protect the jewel that caused Kikyo to die."

"I still feel like it's my fault." commented Inuyasha, his golden eyes shining with tears. Somehow he could be himself with Luna; he didn't need to put on an act of the tough guy.

Luna seen Inuyasha's eyes start to tear up; she scooted closer and pulled him into a hug in a motherly way. "It's okay to cry Inuyasha. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Inuyasha held on to Luna like a lifeline. While she rubbed his back in soft circles. Once Inuyasha got control of himself, he pulled away.

"Tell me something, is that Kikyo the same one that you remember from fifty years ago?" asked Luna.

"Her body maybe different but her spirit is still the same." replied Inuyasha.

"That's is where your wrong, the kind spirit that the priestess used to have resides in another now. Think about this, Kagome cares for you enough to abandon her life in her own era, where as Kikyo only cared about being an ordinary woman. I heard you talking that day about using the jewel to become human, to me that is a selfish reason. Has Kagome ever said she wants to become human for her?" Luna reasoned.

"No, Kagome accepts me for who I am." replied Inuyasha.

"Me as well." agreed Luna. "I think we should head back. Now we gotten over this"

"Yeah, I guess we should" agreed Inuyasha.

Together the two headed back to the others who were still sleeping. When they got there Luna sat down against a tree not bothering to sit in one.

"My ear still hurts." complained Inuyasha.

Luna laughed softly. "Come here."

She patted her lap, for inuyasha to lay his head down.

"Nothing, lover like just like you would lay on your mother's lap." Luna answered Inuyasha's thoughts. Once Inuyasha did, Luna began to rub his ears.

"You smell nice; your scent has sweetness to it." Inuyasha complimented as he started to fall asleep.

"It's because of what I am." replied Luna as she watched Inuyasha fall fast asleep.

DarkPriestess66: R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha slept soundly on Luna's lap. She still rubbed his sore ear gently as to not to hurt him again.

"_What happened?_" asked Kirara, who had woken up to the sound of them entering the campsite. Luna raised her head from staring at Inuyasha's peaceful face. "I'm sorry if we woke you. But Inuyasha went to see the dead priestess, she was about to kill him, so I had to stop her." Luna whispered.

"_Oh, __so__ what's with Inuyasha sleeping in your lap? I hope you two aren't together. That will break Kagome's heart._ " Kirara stated.

"No, it's nothing like that; I just have strong maternal instincts for him. Like I assume you have for Sango?" Luna replied.

Ruby and sapphire eyes glanced over at the sleeping Sango who was wrapped in Kirara's tails. "_Yes, in some ways I do think of her like my own kitten. I think you would have been a great mother if you were still human._"

"Thank you my friend." Luna agreed as she glanced back down at the slumbering Inuyasha. _ "_You better get back to sleep."

Kirara tucked her head around to lay her head next to Sango, and fell asleep again.

'_I got to find something to pass the time better._' thought Luna with a hint of sarcasm. She stopped petting inuyasha, when she heard a low whine; she smiled to herself and began again.

Then everything went black. Naraku was watching the scene in Kanna's mirror.

"So, this woman thinks that she will protect Inuyasha." scoffed Naraku, as Kanna put the mirror down.

"She isn't ordinary" Kanna spoke up in her eerie voice.

"What does that mean she isn't ordinary?" demanded Naraku; he favored Kanna, because the void was loyal to him unlike her 'sister' Kagura.

"This woman isn't human or a demon. I do not know what she is Master." replied Kanna.

Naraku decided to find out more about this woman, if she wasn't a human what was she? He stood and went out of the room where he was hiding. He mentally call a Saimyosho

.

The poison insect hovered in front of him. "You will follow the woman that has joined Inuyasha's group." Naraku ordered. The insect flew off to do what its master commanded.

Luna stared unblinkingly; her eyes were darkening once bright sapphire eyes were dull as she grew thirstier.

'_I can scent Inuyasha's human blood more thoroughly now._' Luna thought; she needed the others to wake up soon. She got her wish when Sango stirred and woken up.

Sango blinked as she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully in Luna's lap. "What's he doing in your lap?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Last night, He ran off to see the dead bitch of a priestess. I stopped her from killing him, and then I dragged him from the clearing where they were and we talked. Once we came back here, he stated that his ear still hurt from me dragging him. So I had him lay his head down in my lap and rubbed his ears until he fell asleep." answered Luna.

Smiling Sango went about her business, getting ready for the day. Kagome was the second one up. Luna answered her look of confusion with the same answer she gave Sango.

"It's not always he gets to sleep." whispered Kagome, not wanting to disturbed the sleeping Inuyasha.

"Yes, I know and i don't mind to be used as pillow." whispered Luna, staring down at the slumbering half demon. Miroku and Shippo woke up next.

Miroku's thoughts turned lecherous when he saw Inuyasha asleep in Luna's lap.

"Get those thoughts out of your mind Miroku; I wouldn't do something like that with my son." Luna snapped. Inuyasha stirred and opened his golden eyes to see dull sapphire. Luna smiled gently "Good morning."

"Did i fall asleep on you?" asked Inuyasha blushing at the idea of him sleeping.

"Yes, but i don't mind." replied Luna. "You need to sleep sometime Inuyasha, I don't mind if it was on my lap or not. Even you can't stay up for longer then two or three nights."

"Luna is right Inuyasha you need to rest sometime." agreed Miroku.

"I can do what i want." argued Inuyasha.

"Not While I'm Here." Luna stated "Besides I can smell your human blood, it's more dominant then your demonic blood right now."

"That's right the lunar month starts tonight," Sango stated realizing what Luna was saying. It's the one night where Inuyasha loses his demonic powers and becomes human.

"Also known as the moonless night." agreed Luna. "This also means I have some serious hunting to do." Her dull sapphire lit up with a fierce intensity of a long hunt. This time she was going to hunt something a lot bigger and tougher then an animal. She needed a demon maybe one with a jewel shard; That would be a great challenge and a good fight.

Inuyasha seemed to be in a better mood since he has a night's rest. "Come on, we've got to go." Or not.

Luna rolled her eyes, She knew traveling much farther today would cause her thirst to grow and with that the need to hunt. "If we come across a demon with a jewel shard, do you think maybe I could take it down?"

Miroku looked at her "Why would you want too? A demon with a jewel shard is hard to fight."

Luna glanced up at the monk through her eyelashes "That's what I'm hoping for; I haven't had a decent fight in a long time."

Everyone packed up camp, Luna helped out with the packing seeing as she had absolutely nothing to do. She was itching for a fight, she didn't really care about the feeding part. She had fun beating up the dead priestess, which only got her stirred up for more trouble. They walked for several miles, the blood-drinker was getting impatient.

"Oh for the love of Kami, Would a Demon have the guts enough to fight me already!" exclaimed Luna. Suddenly Kagome froze and Luna turned to look at her.

"I sense a jewel shard coming this way fast." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha started growling, Luna stared at both of them and then turned to Miroku and Sango, the look of their faces were _not again_

Luna sniffed the air, and got a whiff of wolf in the breeze, wolves' blood didn't appeal to her taste; but why would a wolf show up here? A few minutes later, Luna got her answer, a blue tornado came rushing up to the them.

Luna leapt back, because she could smell the horrible stench of wolf, covering her sensitive nose with the sleeve of her kimono.

Out of the tornado appeared a wolf, Luna's lips parted as she seen the wolf stop right on top of Inuyasha.

"Hi ya, Kagome." greeted the wolf, "hows my woman today."

Luna's eyes darted between Kagome and the wolf.

"I'm find; koga" replied Kagome in a bored voice.

That name rang a bell, in the corners of Luna's mind, she glanced at the wolf, long black hair tied in the back, armor, and fur skirt and leggings, and crystal blue eyes,

"I know you" Luna breathed, "but I haven't seen you since you were a pup."

Koga blinked at the female who address him, "I don't know you."

"If I were you Koga, I would get off of my child, if you know what's good for you." Luna growled. She didn't like Koga, and she had a grudge against his father, the alpha male of the wolf pack tried to get her to mate with him, which is to say, didn't happen.

Koga glanced down "Sorry, mutt face didn't see you there."

Luna went over to Inuyasha, "You okay?"

"Fine," replied Inuyasha, who was growling at Koga.

Luna crossed her arms over her chest, "I know a lot about demons; but that wolf is getting on my nerves "

Koga didn't even glance at Luna, he went straight up to Kagome and grab her hands.

Luna gritted her teeth and a hiss made it's way up her throat, if that wolf wouldn't leave her friend alone she was going to have to make him. Inuyasha was about get into a fight, when he was stopped by a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me" Luna hissed, she walked up to Koga, and grabbed him by his pony tail.

"What the hell; bitch!" Koga yelped

Luna smirked "I'm not a bitch, that would be a female dog." she got into his face,

"Look into my eyes, you will leave now" Luna stated starting into Koga's eyes with her own hypnotic sapphire eyes.

Koga blinked and waved "See ya around Kagome" and sped off.

The group walked a little while longer, until Luna stopped and sniff the air,

"Sesshomaru" she snarled.

DarkPriestess66 updated at last. My muse ran away so I had to find another one.


	11. Author's Rant!

**Sorry to say this, If I get another flame saying my Luna is Sue-ish, I will delete this story. If some of you (you know who you are) don't like my writing, then don't read it! **

**Yes this is author's Rant! *takes deep calming breathes* I enjoy writing, I love getting reviews, but I don't like getting accused of writing Mary-sue characters, **

**For those of you who don't know: Luna is a vampire, loosely based off of Twilight Vampires, she is different from them, she knows how Inuyasha is feeling about being different, she isn't a human blood drinker, she feeds off of demons and animals, she's a kind, caring mother type, since that is what she wants most to be a mother. **

**But this story only has ten chapters, I'm just getting started, I would really hate to delete it because someone who shall remain nameless, check my reviews to see what I'm ranting about.**

**To my beloved readers, who leave nice reviews, I might get another chapter out or I might not depends on how I feel. Which is at this given moment, not at all content enough to write a chapter of the Living Legend, **

**DarkPriestess66. **


	12. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


End file.
